


Субботний вечер

by otterstern



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern





	Субботний вечер

Небольшая юркая машина бодро лавировала в дорожном потоке Чикаго, вслед ей неслись пронзительные гудки клаксонов и крики разгневанных участников движения.

Сидевший за рулем Гарри морщился каждый раз, мысленно извиняясь перед людьми, но даже и не думал сбавлять темп. Он торопился. Бросил быстрый взгляд на часы — механические и безотказные, спасибо за подарок Томасу — и чертыхнулся, признавая, что уже безбожно опаздывал.

И будто уловив его невеселые мысли, небрежно сброшенный на пасссажирское сидение телефон ожил мелодией из СтарТрека. Гарри на долгую секунду отвлекся от дороги, с грустью взглянув на телефон, но тот был глух к его тоске. Чародеи крайне плохо взаимодействуют с техникой, это было проблемой века для магов. Став младшей королевой Зимней Династии, Молли перестала быть палачом для электроники, что стало вызывать вопросы у ее родителей. Пойти по самому логичному пути и признаться им во всем Молли так и не решилась. Вместо этого взбаламутила мелких жителей Феерии и придумала способ защиты техники от магических энергий. Всего лишь руна, начертанная любым из фейри, и капля особого эликсира.

Гарри оценил. Нет, честно, оценил. И широту задумки. И в особенности размах того, как именно Молли претворяла эту идею в жизнь. И он видел то, что умудрилась пропустить она сама — без передышки бегая по Небывальщине, общаясь с рядовыми фейри, раздавая им приказы, внимательно слушая их советы, она добивалась их расположения. И хоть сама считала, что фейри все еще не готовы принять ее, признать как достойную титула, все шло к этому. 

Гарри и правда оценил преимущества цифрового века. Хотя он всеми силами пытался откреститься от компьютера, но тогда его смогли уговорить, сославшись на возможность оперативно связаться с большинством представителей Паранета и всегда быть в курсе дел в мире. Вот телефон сразу стал верным его помощником. Но конкретно сейчас радоваться технологиям не удавалось.

Тяжко вздохнув, Гарри принял звонок:  
— Приветствую, моя дорогая Леди! — напыщенно поприветствовал свою бывшую ученицу, ныне фактическую начальницу («госпожу» — раздался в голове смешливый голос брата).  
— Я рада слышать ваш голос, о, мой храбрый рыцарь! — в тон ему ответила Молли, но долго в образе не продержалась, — Гарри! Ты должен был появиться двадцать минут назад! Летние уже здесь!

И отключилась. Дрезден с сомнением посмотрел на телефон, ожидая нового звонка, а пока прибавил газу. Как он ни просил, Леа не соглашалась раскрыть ему способ зачаровать машину таким образом, чтобы свободно перемещаться меж машин смертных незамеченным. А ведь сколько проблем можно было бы решить, имея такое полезное умение.

Молли распахнула дверь своей квартиры, едва Гарри приблизился к ней. Посмотрела с холодной строгостью, в глазах аж мелькнула синева. Но тут же смягчилась, забирая у него из рук ящик пива производства Мака. 

— Наконец-то! — невероятно бодро воскликнул светловолосый мужчина, сидевший на диване перед телевизором.  
— И тебе привет, Хват, — помахал ему Гарри, проходя внутрь квартиры, — сэр Рыцарь. Леди.  
— Рыцарь, — степенно отозвались в один голос Хват и Сарисса, разулыбавшиеся под фырканье Молли. 

— Где ты пропадал? — тихо спросила девушка, пока они вдвоем доставали тарелки.  
— Злобный призрак в пригороде. Приморозил его на раз-два. Но это было далеко, пришлось долго выбираться оттуда.  
— Ты прощен, — сверкнула Молли улыбкой, продолжив только после того, как они вчетвером расселись на диване, разобрали пиццу и пиво, — мы устали ждать и выбрали фильм без тебя. И сегодня это «Дневник памяти».

Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на нее, а затем перевел не менее эмоциональный взгляд на Хвата. Тот чуть смущенно пожал плечами. Ну, совершенно не умел спорить с Леди.  
— Ладно, включайте этот ваш фильм, — наконец, сказал Гарри, удобнее устраиваясь на диване.

И кто придумал, будто Лето и Зима могут встречаться лишь дважды в год. Легко стукнувшись бутылками с обеими Леди и коллегой-Рыцарем, Гарри был готов признать, что и субботние вечера отлично подойдут.


End file.
